Lluvia ácida
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Con esta carta empiezo mi nueva vida. La nueva Bella no se romperá de nuevo jamás por un chico. Iré a Seattle (si Edward, aun sin ti) y seré feliz. Porque puedo serlo. Adiós amor mío, esta vez es para siempre.
1. One Shoot

**One Shoot: Lluvia ácida**

**Pov. Bella **

"_It took two months to fix it up. And one day to lay it down"_

_Forks Washington. Agosto 2014_

La última vez que estuve aquí fue hace un año. Justamente cuando él se preparaba para marcharse a la Universidad. Bueno, ahora es mi turno de sacar mis alas y volar; pero no exactamente como habíamos planeado que seria.

Me bajo de mi camioneta roja (es mi último viaje en ella, pues no poder llevarla conmigo) con mi mochila colgada al hombro. La casa está rodeada por árboles, esta vez un poco más frondosos y un césped bien podado (sospecho que aún le pagan a Eleazar para que lo pode cada semana). La casa se alza potente con los últimos rayos de Sol sobre ella, iluminando sus amplias ventanas. La pintura blanca comienza a caerse de la parte de abajo pero de ahí en adelante la casa sigue intachable. Por una de las ventanas noto que esta todo completamente vacío… ni siquiera el piano sigue en su lugar. La última vez que yo estuve aquí Esme me recibió con un abrazo caluroso y largo, ella sabía lo que nos deparaba el futuro; Edward estaba tocando el piano y en cuanto me noto se levantó de un salto y con una expresión de dolor me pidió que lo siguiera a su recamara.

Cuando Salí de la casa me fui corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y sin ser capaz de ver la casa; tal vez lo hubiera hecho si realmente hubiera sabido que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de ver los enormes sofás lilas en la sala de estar y las hermosas pinturas que Esme se encargaba de pintar.

Abro mi mochila y saco el sobre que contiene lo último. Lo último de mí. Como dije, es hora de seguir adelante y no puedo quedarme estancada con un amor que ya había terminado desde hace más de un año. Este era mi ritual de despedida. Mi forma de decir adiós.

La coloco debajo de la puerta y la aviento para que entre a la casa; lo que menos quiero es que Eleazar (o quien sea que se encargue de podar el césped) lea esta carta.

Le doy una última mirada y me voy.

Adiós amor mío. Esta vez es para siempre.

**/ / / / / /**

_Seattle Washington. Octubre _

-¿Qué planes tienen para este acción de gracias? –estoy sentada en la sala de nuestro apartamento junto a mis dos compañeras: Alice y Rosalie. Rosalie se sienta luego de preguntarnos.

-Bueno… yo volare a visitar a mis padres hasta Illinois; aunque solo estaré ahí dos días y regresare ¿ustedes?

-No estoy segura de sí vaya a ir a ver a mis padres –comento con la cara roja y evitando levantar mis ojos de mi taza de té.

-¡¿Qué?! –Rosalie se sienta junto a mí y me golpea suavemente en el brazo –Pero si están a un par de horas de ti, bebe. ¿Por qué no vas a ir?

-Ya saben, yo… estos dos meses que llevo aquí me he sentido muy plena. Libre, creo. Como si por fin pudiera dejar atrás el pasado y… siento que si regreso todo ese dolor volverá a mí.

-Bells –esta vez es Alice quien me habla -¿es por ese ex novio tuyo que a penas y nos has contado algo? Porque si es así yo misma voy y le rompo la cara.

-Alice tiene razón bebe. Yo me iré la próxima semana a Canadá para el festejo *y tengo que sufrir seis horas en avión, tú los tienes a nada debes de aprovechar eso.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo. Mis padres pueden venir, estoy segura que ellos quieren conocer mi apartamento en Seattle. Y así paso tiempo contigo Rose; no quiero que te quedes sola mientras todos los universitarios se van ¡Ni hablar!

-Bebe ni se te ocurra ponerme como excusa ¿he? Emmett me ha dicho que puedo pasar los festejos con su familia en Oregón y tengo ganas de conocer esos rumbos.

-¡¿Emmett te pidió eso?! –Alice salta de su lugar y comienza a aplaudir emocionada. A veces pienso que ella viene de otro planeta, chiquita y alocada… supongo que si le pusiéramos un par de antenas seria el vivo retrato de un alíen y más en estos momentos que no deja de dar pequeños grititos y girar como loca –pero llevan tres semanas juntos… ¿Qué onda con ustedes?

-Lo sé, lo sé. A mí también me sorprendió muchísimo, le dije que lo pensaría.

-¡Oh por Dios! Bells tú no te puedes quedar aquí sola. Prométeme que vas a ir a festejar con tus papis.

-Chicas tal vez deba esperar un poco más para ir… quiero estar segura de que todo…. Vaya bien.

-Bebe, ¿sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa? ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

Desde que llegue a la Universidad nada más entrar al apartamento y ver a un pequeña muchachita con el pelo en picos color negro y el apartamento lleno de globos con frases como: ¡Bienvenidas! O ¡Estas en casa! Y un pastel supe que nos llevaríamos bien. Media hora más tarde una rubia que jure que se había equivocado y había llegado a un plantel universitario en lugar de una agencia de modelos entro; diciendo que era canadiense pero que no tenía nada que ver con Justin Bieber y se sentó junto a nosotras, tomo una rebanada de pastel y se puso a platicarnos su vida así sin más… sin conocer nuestros nombres. En ese momento me di cuenta que seriamos grandes amigas y cada día aumentaba más ese hecho. Sin embargo aquí estaba yo, sentada en el sofá sin ser capaz de admitir la verdadera razón por la que me negaba a volver a mi pueblo y recordé la frase que mama susurraba de vez en cuando: "Los que no pueden recordar el pasado están condenados a repetirlo."*****

Me arme de valor y aun con un poco de titubeo comencé mi historia.

-Yo tenía 16 años cuando uno de esos muy normales días lluviosos mi papa no había pasado a recogerme y estaba caminando bajo la lluvia hasta mi casa; que estaba a un buen par de kilómetros sobre la avenida. Entonces un auto se paró junto a mí y un chico apareció mirando por la ventana.

**/ / / / / / / FLASHBACK / / / / / /**

_Justamente hoy había decidido ponerme una blusa de manga corta en lugar de mi suéter con capucha. Sip. Hoy, el día en que la patrulla de papa se había descompuesto y él estaba en La Push con el viejo Jacob reparándola. Me había colgado la mochila al hombro y nada más unos cinco minutos después de caminata ya sentía hasta mis calcetas empapadas. Cogería uno de esos buenos resfriados._

_Un volvo (bastante extraño ver ese tipo de autos por aquí) se paró junto a mí y luego de que bajaran el vidrio un muchacho de brillantes ojos verdes había aparecido con mirada preocupada._

_-¿Puedo llevarte? –había susurrado y en lugar de sonreír coquetamente y montarme al auto, me había dado la vuelta y había seguido mi camino sin responder como me habían dicho siempre. Él era un completo desconocido con un súper auto en medio de un pueblo donde todos se conocían._

_Pero el chico era persistente._

_-Mira, si no te subes me bajo yo y te subo a la fuerza ¿oíste? –llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y un cigarrillo entre los labios. Lo que lo hacía ver aún más peligroso pero, ¿de verdad iba a secuestrarme? _

_-Ammm no te conozco. –le había dicho rehusando de su mirada. Era tan guapo que podía desmayarme si lo seguía viendo._

_-Soy Edward Cullen. Mi familia acaba de mudarse aquí. Nos mudamos un montón de veces porque mi mama es pintora y mi papa escritor y siempre están en busca de inspiración. Así que aquí estamos. Probablemente no nos quedemos más de seis meses pero, te prometo que no es porque huyamos de crímenes. ¿Tú quién eres? –la lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente e incluso puedo jurar que escuche un rayo caer. ¡Rayos!_

_-Soy Bella Swan y mi papa es el jefe de policía._

_-Bien dicho Swan, nada mejor para ahuyentar a un asesino que eso. ¿Ahora te subes? ¿O tengo que mostrarte mis documentos donde acreditan que a partir de la próxima semana seré estudiante de la Preparatoria de Forks?_

_-De acuerdo. Yo… tal vez te desvíe._

_-No creo. Casi vivo más en Neah Ba***** que en Forks. _

_-Bien. Muchas gracias Edward –luego de cerrar la puerta me sentí mucho mejor. La calefacción estaba encendida y el auto lo bastante cómodo como para quedarme dormida, pero no. Yo aún no confiaba en ese tal Edward Cullen._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le había preguntado luego de notar que había una lata de cerveza debajo del asiento._

_-Tengo 17 ¿Por qué?_

_-Solo curiosidad –respondí encogiéndome de hombros. _

_-¿Segura que no es para saber si me van a mandar a la cárcel o la correccional de menores? –el desvió la vista de la carretera para mirarme con una mueca divertida entre sus labios._

_-¿Podrías, por favor dejar de bromear sobre eso? _

_Sus ojos me miraron unos segundos antes de fijarlos en la carretera y continuar el trayecto. _

_-Claro Swan. Pero, ¿te doy un consejo? Nunca le digas a un asesino que hacer. _

**/ / / / / / FIN FLASHBACK / / / / / / **

-Haber, te subiste al auto de Edward Cullen, el chico nuevo y malote ¿y que paso después? –ambas me miraban curiosamente y a la vez sorprendidas porque me estaba abriendo luego de dos meses.

-Edward no era un chico malo.

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso después?

-Él era un año mayor que yo, y vivía bastante lejos en medio de la nada. Sin ningún vecino alrededor; por lo que solo lo veía algunas veces en la escuela pero nunca volvimos a hablar hasta el momento en que yo regresaba de Port Angels en mi enorme camioneta vieja…

-¿La que tienes pegada en tu espejo? –me pregunto Rose. Y es que en mi recamara había pegado un par de fotografías que me traían buenos recuerdos de Forks. Por supuesto en ninguna de ellas aparecía un volvo plateado o un chico de cabellos cobrizos. Esos me traían más malos recuerdos que buenos.

-Aja esa. Bueno yo regresaba y de pronto empezó a oscurecer. Eran como las siete y luego de toda una extraña tarde soleada el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover terriblemente. Mi camioneta simplemente se apagó y aún faltaba mucho para llegar así que trate de llamarles a mis padres pero no tenía señal y en ese momento apareció Edward Cullen en su fabuloso coche y ahí seguía luego de tres meses de haber llegado. Me subí a su coche y me llevo a casa. Papa regreso con mi camioneta al día siguiente.

-Eso está sonando como una buena historia. ¿Qué te pone tan triste bebe? –no me había dado cuenta de que lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y mis amigas me abrazaban con fuerza, como lo había hecho mi mama tanto tiempo.

-Lo era. Lo fue hasta que todo termino…

**/ / / / / / FLASHBACK / / / / / / **

_Edward y yo nos seguimos topando luego del incidente de la camioneta. En la escuela, en la cafetería e incluso en la biblioteca, para mi sorpresa. Edward resulto ser un gran aficionado de Julio Verne. _

_Y cuando menos lo esperaba yo estaba sentada en un pequeño restaurante en Port Angels con mi vestido favorito color negro y ordenando mi comida favorita, lasgna. Mi mama siempre bromeaba diciendo que yo actuaba como una italiana solo porque mi nombre era Isabella. _

_Edward ordeno pizza y charlo un montón acerca de cómo había sido vivir mudándose de un lado a otro todo el tiempo. Me conto de todos los lugares que había conocido y es que había vivido también una temporada en Inglaterra y otra en México._

_Yo estaba ahí sentada sonriendo como tonta y sospechando que me estaba enamorando. No tenía muy claro si estábamos en una "cita-cita" pero era suficiente para mí._

_Cuando Edward me dejo afuera de mí casa me abrió la puerta y antes de que yo pudiera entrar a mi casa me había dicho:_

_-¿Crees que podamos salir luego? Me la pase muy bien esta noche -¡Yo también, amor mío! ¡Yo también! Había querido gritar pero en lugar de eso asentí con la cabeza._

_-Me encantaría _

_Lo que sucedió después no me lo esperaba. El simplemente se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios. Y fue ese primer beso que siempre había soñado. Ahí me di cuenta que amaba a Edward Cullen._

_Pero yo no estaba ni remotamente cerca de saber si el sentía lo mismo._

_**/ **_

_Nuestras siguientes citas fueron el cine, un concierto, un picnic y cuando menos lo pensé él estaba cenando en mi casa por el cumpleaños de mi papa. Y ese día, luego de dos meses de nuestra primera cita todo cambio._

_-¿Entonces cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija, muchacho? Porque la has llevado a no sé cuántos lugares. En mis tiempos eso ya era algo._

_Y mientras yo me ruborizaba y esperaba que Edward dijera algo como: Bueno, los tiempos han cambiado, Charlie. O viejo, o Dios, moría si decía viejo._

_-Siento que no haya hecho esto del modo correcto. Tal vez debí preguntárselo antes pero Bella y yo somos novios, señor. _

_Y probablemente morí esa noche. Pero no, sucedió un par de meses después cuando realmente estuve segura de que había muerto he ido al cielo._

_La noche en que Esme y Carlisle volaron a un evento de literatura en New York; Edward me invito a pasar la noche y yo les dije a mis papas que estaría en casa de Ángela. Esa noche fui suya por primera vez. Completamente suya._

**/ / / / / / FIN FLASHBACK / / / / / /**

-Bells, todo está bien. Si no quieres continuar no pasa nada. –en medio de mi platica y de mi llanto nos habíamos ido a mi recamara donde mis lágrimas eran limpiadas por unos clínex.

-Quiero continuar. Debo hacerlo.

-No debes bebe. No si no quieres.

-Cada vez se acercaba más el verano y con él, el momento en que Edward se fuera a la Universidad. El había dicho que no duraría ni seis meses en Forks; para sorpresa de ambos duraron más. Habíamos dicho que el entraría a la universidad de Seattle. El iría a visitarme y cuando menos lo pensáramos pasaría un año y estaríamos juntos de nuevo. Pero eso no paso porque un viernes de abril mi celular sonó y yo fui en mi camioneta hasta su casa. El tocaba el piano, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Edward tomo mi mano y subimos las escaleras juntos hasta llegar a su habitación pero yo ya no me sentía muy bien. Él no se encontraba bien.

**/ / / / / / FLASHBACK / / / / / / **

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Edward? Ya basta de silencio –me encontraba sentada en su cama mientras el miraba por la ventana. Había estado así desde que entramos a su cuarto, hace ya un par de minutos._

_Edward se arrodillo frente a mí y con suma delicadeza tomo mi rostro y me beso tiernamente._

_-Lo siento tanto mi amor. De verdad._

_-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? _

_-Mis papas y yo nos vamos a mudar a Georgia este fin de semana. Ellos necesitan un nuevo aire y además mi abuelo está muy enfermo; lo más probable es que no pase la semana y mi mama quiere estar con mi abuela en estos momentos._

_-¿Tu… te vas? ¿Ahora? ¡Vaya! Yo… está bien Edward. Me refiero a que podemos vernos por Skype ¿no? Y después de todo tu entraras a la Universidad en unos meses y yo iré hasta Seattle todos los fines de semana que tu no puedas venir… y luego yo también entrare a la Universidad y…_

_-No Bells. Escucha los planes cambiaron. No voy a regresar. Ni a Forks ni a Seattle. Perdóname. Amor nunca me ha costado tanto marcharme de un lugar pero…_

_-Ya. Lo entiendo –y en esos momentos no lo entendía. Pensaba que al día siguiente Edward llamaría para decirme que siempre si estudiaría junto a mí pero eso nunca paso._

_-Me gustaría poder decirte que podemos vernos por Skype y hablarnos todas las noches pero te amo Bella. Demasiado. Y tú no te mereces un novio fantasma que solo puedas ver a través de una pantalla. Te lo mereces todo mi amor, lamentablemente yo no soy suficiente. –recuerdo perfectamente sus ojos mientras me decía eso. Siempre con sus ojos verdes brillantes, se encontraban apagados e inundados por un par de lágrimas. Él estaba sufriendo. Lo notaba._

_-Edward… te amo –y nos besamos por última vez antes de que verdaderamente me diera cuenta que se iba a ir, que no lo volvería a ver. Me solté del beso y sin verle el rostro dije –Te amare siempre._

_Baje las escaleras corriendo sin voltear atrás. No se cómo llegue a casa. Solo sé que al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente las pesadillas me atormentaban, en medio de una clase no podía evitar llorar al recordarlo. Yo nunca volví a hacer a la misma hasta el día en que decidí dejar de amarlo._

**/ / / / / / / FIN FLASHBACK / / / / / / / **

-¿Nunca volviste a saber de él? –por mi ventana noto que ya ha oscurecido y que algunas gotas de lluvia han comenzado a caer.

-No. Aunque supe por Ángela que Carlisle había querido que se siguiera cuidando la casa. Ellos realmente amaron estar en Forks. Y no la vendieron; sigue ahí casi tan maravillosa como siempre.

-Lo siento tanto bebe. Yo no puedo creer que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. Lo amaste tanto, ni siquiera dudo un poco de cuán grande debió ser tu amor por él.

-Luego un día me desperté y me di cuenta que estaba a meses de entrar a la Universidad. Me dije que volvería la Bella de antes y que a diferencia de él yo no me daría por vencida y aquí estoy. Decidí que lo mejor era venir a Seattle. Aun sin él.

-Esa es mi chica –Alice se recostó junto a mí y nos cubrió con una manta a las tres –Lo que sea que decidas para este acción de gracias estaremos contigo.

-Así es. Alice tiene razón, bebe. Estaremos contigo justo como esta noche. Nosotras ahuyentaremos cualquier pesadilla que pueda aparecer.

**/ / / / / /**

-¡Te voy a extrañar tanto Bella! –Alice me abraza una vez más y me besa en la mejilla.

-Divierte con tu familia enana –y es que estoy a punto de irme a Forks. Porque la nueva Bella, la chica fuerte está dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo.

-Adiós bebe. Te mandare fotos de Oregón

-Por favor Rose. Y ya sabes, adviértele a ese Emmett que más le vale portarse bien contigo

-Lo hare. ¡Ya vete que tu autobús te deja!

Traigo únicamente mi maleta y mi bolso así que no tardo en subirme al autobús que me llevara hasta Port Angels y ahí me recogerá mi papa.

Durante el camino leo un poco y también avanzo con mis tareas pendientes. Sin embargo me despierto cuando una señora golpea suavemente mi hombro.

-Hija, ya llegamos a Port Angels. Estabas dormida y…

-¡Oh gracias por despertarme! –susurro avergonzada. Son las seis de la tarde y no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y tirarme a dormir porque conozco bien a mi mama y para mañana en la mañana querrá empezar con los preparativos de la cena.

Tome mi maleta y mi bolso y camine hasta la sala de espera de la oficina de autobuses hasta que note a mis padres sentados con la vista puesta en el televisor. ¡Ups! Al parecer mi papa se perdió un partido.

Mamá es la primera que me ve. Salta de su silla y viene corriendo hacia mí para darme un fuerte abrazado tirando mis cosas al piso.

-¡Oh mi niña! Como te extrañe –me besa en las mejillas y alborota mi cabello -¡Estas enorme!

-Mamá. No hace ni tres meses que me fui.

-¡Cierra la boca mi niña! Que para mí fueron diez años.

Papá rueda los ojos detrás de ella y también me abraza. Él es bastante más serio.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?

Durante el trayecto me tomo un café que papá ha comprado en una de las cafeterías cercanas. Mamá me cuenta de sus ideas para la cena de mañana, pues como es costumbre estará la abuela Claire que vive en Montana y que llegara mañana, el hermano de papa Billy y mis primos Seth y Leah de la Push.

-¿Qué crees que podemos preparar de poste? ¡Oh no! Estoy segura que la abuela Claire querrá prepararlo ¿verdad?

-Mamá la abuela Claire siempre quiere preparar el postre.

-¡Esta bien! Solo espero que Seth no venga hasta mañana en la noche o se hará un pleito, imagínate que todavía no se vayan… -y de pronto deja de hablar.

Papá la mira con furia y baja la velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

Noto que mamá le da una mirada suplicante a mi padre antes de que el asienta con la cabeza. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-Ya sabes cómo es Seth de prepotente. Siempre quiere defender a todo mundo y… bueno Bella hay algo que debes saber. Ayer en la noche ha ido alguien a buscarte.

-¿Quién? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Seth?

-Es alguien que te hizo llorar y conociendo a Seth querrá vengar esas lágrimas.

Me abrazo mientras recargo mi rostro en la ventana y cierro mis ojos rezando porque no sea quien estoy imaginando.

-¿Quién?

-Edward ha ido a buscarte.

Sí. Siento que desde aquella tarde en que estuve fuera de su casa hasta hoy construí un pequeño muro alrededor de mí. Hoy, ahora mismo, me doy cuenta que fue de cristal. Porque siento como se va fragmentando poco a poco y como en cuestión de segundos se derrumba.

Lastimándome.

-¿Qué quería? –pregunto con un nudo en la garganta y el dolo subiendo por la bilis. _No llores Bella, por favor._

-No lo sé. Él quería hablar contigo.

-¿Están… están de regreso?

-No lo sé. No hable con él Bella pero la señora Stanley me dijo que él y su familia habían venido junto a su abuela a pasar las fechas a su casa ¿sabías que no la vendieron? Yo pensé que se habían desecho de ella. Bueno, ellos están aquí solo por este fin de semana. Al menos eso me dijo la chismosa de nuestra vecina.

¡Oh Dios! Si Edward estuvo en su casa quiere decir que leyó mi carta. Y no es que no hay querido que la leyera es simplemente que nunca se me ocurrió que él podría volver y la encontraría.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Bella? Podemos pasar las fiestas en algún hotel de por aquí. La familia lo entenderá –me dice papá mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-No. No vale la pena.

**/ / / / / /**

Todos en la mesa nos reímos mientras la abuela Claire regaña a Seth por haberse peleado con Sam luego de que le dijera a Leah que estaba gorda.

-Hijo, las cosas no se resuelven con golpes. Pero más le vale al pedazo de caca que se opere los ojos porque no voy a permitir que le diga gorda a mi nieta. Ya me encargare yo.

La cena esta deliciosa, gracias a la abuela, por supuesto. Mi madre no es capaz de cocinar algo tan bueno y de verdad me gustaría poder decir que es la mejor cocinera. Pero en una navidad enfermo de diarrea a toda la familia. Y no estoy mintiendo.

-Bella ¿abres la puerta? –me pregunta mi madre. Me levanto de mi silla y voy hacia la puerta, mientras escucho como todos siguen riendo por las ocurrencias de la abuela y de Seth en la otra habitación. Cuando esos dos se reúnen…

Al abrir la puerta me doy cuenta que está lloviendo. Un rayo ilumina el cielo lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Lo noto empapado de pies a cabeza. Trae una simple playera azul y unos jeans deslavados. Luce tan normal y a la vez tan… guapo. Que me es imposible hablar justo como ese día cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Él no dice nada y solo se mantiene ahí de pie frente a mí con la vista puesta sobre mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –susurro en voz baja. Salgo de mi casa y cierro la puerta detrás de mí sintiendo el aire fresco por la lluvia.

-Camine desde mi casa hasta aquí. –tiene la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón y digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

-Ya lo veo. Estas empapado.

-Sí. Me recuerda a ti. ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos. Tú estabas tan mojada por la lluvia y a penas y habías caminado un poco. Te veías adorable.

Mis mejillas se ruborizan. ¡Aun lo hacen por un cumplido de él! Siento mi corazón desbocado latiendo como si no hubiera fin.

-Vine a buscarte hace dos noches pero tu mama me dijo que estabas en Seattle. Lo leí en tu carta pero yo supuse que estarías aquí por las fiestas y eso…

-A penas llegue ayer –leyó la carta. Voy a morir.

-Oh.

Un silencio incomodo aparece. Y yo cada vez me siento más nerviosa. Quiero entrar a mi casa, cerrar la puerta y llorar por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no es.

-¿Sabes qué? Basta –se golpea en la frente y lo noto agitado. Mi mira fijamente y luego susurra – Irme ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer. Nunca había querido quedarme en un lugar tanto como sucedió con Forks. Y no, no es por este pueblo. ¿Sabes? Odio la humedad, el bosque, lo verde ¡Lo detesto! La única razón por la que no quería irme fuiste tú. Eres tú. ¡Tú Isabella! Tú, que llegaste y cambiaste mi vida sin darme cuenta; porque cuando menos lo pensé me tenías tan enamorado… pero era un cobarde. Mis papas siempre dijeron cuando era la hora de irse de un sitio y ellos siempre decidieron cual era la siguiente parada. Pero ¿Qué pasa? Que un día le dicen a Edward: nos vamos de Forks. Y Edward de ya 18 años no puede decir que no ¿Por qué no lo dije? ¡Por cobarde! Porque nunca he tomado decisiones en mi vida Bella… no sé cómo hacerlo. La única decisión que he tomado en mi vida ha sido tomar o fumar porque es lo único que me sentía capaz para elegir.

-Yo… ya sabía eso. Me refiero al alcohol y al tabaco; lo supe siempre.

-Bueno, quiero decirte Bella que estoy contento porque hayas decidió ir a Seattle. Que hayas seguido con tus planes porque no yo lo hice. Porque pensé que luego habría otra oportunidad y pase mis días pensando en que como estarías tú y supe que un día volvería y temía encontrarme en la calle contigo y tu marido y un montón de bebes. Pero siempre pensé que para ese momento yo ya estaría bien, que habría dejado de quererte y que no haría más que alegrarme por ti. Pero cuando leí tu carta y vi la fortaleza que hay en ti Bells, como decidiste tomar decisiones y aún más importante cumplirla me puse a pensar en que era un imbécil porque deje a la mujer que amo porque tenía miedo de seguir un camino que yo elija y que sea el equivocado. Voy a dejar Georgia; no sé a dónde iré pero… quiero que sea mi elección no la de mis padres.

-Edward…

-Y no te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad porque no la merezco. Pero quiero que sepas y que no olvides nunca que te amo ¿De acuerdo? Y esa tampoco fue mi decisión. Yo no lo elegí, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo suceder. Tengo miedo Swan, tengo miedo de equivocarme. Tengo mucho miedo –sus ojos cristalinos comienzan a derramar lágrimas y no lo soporto más antes de lanzarme hacia él –pero sé que no voy a cometer un error más grande que el dejarte ir. Ese siempre será mi mayor error y de lo que me arrepentiré siempre Swan. Siempre.

Sus sollozos van en aumento. No me importa que él este mojado mientras con una mano alboroto su cabello cobrizo y con la otra acaricio su espalda. Me doy cuenta que yo también estoy llorando… porque yo también me equivoque. Me equivoque esos días que pase llorando por él, sí. Porque uno nunca debe hundirse sin importar cuanto duela el golpe. Pero por otra parte, mi mayor error fue pensar que al dejar esa carta y seguir con mis planes sería feliz y que mi amor desaparecería. Porque hoy aquí con él en mis brazos me doy cuenta que soy feliz.

Soy feliz sintiendo su amor por mí. Soy feliz al saber que me abraza y aún más cuando me dice que me ama. Soy feliz porque lo amo.

Lo amo, sí. Lo amo. Te amo.

Y mis sollozos también aparecen. Ambos estamos sentados en el piso enredados en un extraño abrazo y la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros.

-Seattle es un lugar magnifico para estudiar Edward.

El levanta su rostro y noto un brillo en sus ojos. Mi amor.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

-Eso quiere decir que me prometiste que ambos iríamos a Seattle y me lo vas a cumplir ¿vale? Te amo muchísimo Edward. Y no me voy a engañar al creer que puedo ser feliz sin ti. –sus labios se unen a los míos y no puedo ni imaginar lo maravillosos que se sienten. Y Dios, como los necesitaba.

-Te amo Swan. Y te prometo que pasare cada día tratando de que me perdones.

-¿Qué es el amor si no perdonar y tener paciencia? Además mi cama es muy grande y puedes vivir conmigo y mis compañeras mientras encuentras piso.

-¿Invitando a un desconocido a tu apartamento Swan?

-No eres un desconocido Edward, no para mí.

-Me alegra saber eso.

-Ahora entremos a cambiarnos porque estaremos enfermos para mañana –él es el primero en levantarse y me alza en sus brazos.

-La lluvia es nuestro mejor amigo –le digo mientras pongo mi rostro en su pecho aspirando su mágico olor combinado con un poco de tierra mojada del piso.

Y por la ventana vemos a mi familia mirando con una sonrisa e incluso lágrimas en los ojos. Al traspasar la puerta escucho un: ¡Ya era hora!

* * *

><p>1*: En Canadá el día de acción de gracias es celebrado el segundo lunes de octubre, al contrario que en EUA que se celebra el cuarto jueves del mes de noviembre. Como Rosalie es canadiense, celebra antes.<p>

2*Es una frase de Jorge Santayana, un escritor español.

3* Neah Bay está a una distancia de 30.94 millas. Aproximadamente 1 hora con 8 minutos en carro. Edward no vive en Neah Bay es solo que vive en una zona de Forks bastante lejana al centro donde está el resto y por eso el bromea acerca de eso.

*****¡HOLA! ESTA HISTORIA ESTA INSPIRADA EN DOS CANCIONES Y LA ESCRIBI DESDE HACE UN BUEN TIEMPO. ES UNA HISTORIA MUY IMPORTANTE Y MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SE QUE A MUCHAS TAL VEZ NO NOS AGRADE QUE BELLA PERDONE A EDWARD PERO SOMOS HUMANOS, COMETEMOS ERRORES Y BELLA COMETERIA UNO SI FUERA INFELIZ EL RESTO DE SU VIDA POR CULPA DE UN ERROR ¿NO CREEN? TENGO MUCHOS ONE SHOOT'S GUARDADOS Y SI QUIEREN, DEJENME UN RR DICIENDOMELO. ¡BYE! BESITOS *********

**NOTA: **** El lunes 27 subiré la carta de Bella a Edward y tal vez otra cosita... **

"_No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; en cualquier momento, puede volver a aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente." - John Cage_

**K. **


	2. Carta 1

**_ 29 Agosto 2014_**

**_Para: Edward_**

_Nada más de pensar en que tener que aparecer frente a tu casa para dejar esta carta me muero de miedo. No he ido para allá desde aquella tarde donde todo cambio. Y quiero contarte que sucedió luego de eso, porque te marchaste y no lo viste. Caí en una depresión Edward (me avergüenza decirlo) porque tú siempre dijiste yo no era de esas chicas. Tú me decías que yo era del tipo de chica dura con los pies sobre la tierra que no se dejaba morir por un chico. Pero me pasó, y no tengo explicación alguna para eso más que: me enamoré. Y es que te amé tanto Edward, nunca me había enamorado. Y entonces llegaste tú._

_La primera semana pensé que volverías. Que regresarías… pero poco a poco me di cuenta que eso no pasaría. Y que no pasaría nunca. Llore noche tras noche deseando haber hecho algo para cambiarlo. Desee poder volver al pasado y haber dicho algo más. Pensé que tal vez hubiera podido cambiar algo. _

_No pensé en un futuro, por miedo. Juntos habíamos planeado nuestro futuro y mira a donde fue a parar. Se derrumbó sin rendirnos cuentas así que decidí dejar de pensar en el mañana y vivir de mis recuerdos y de mi dolor por no tenerte. Mamá paso noches conmigo alejando las pesadillas y papá procuraba comprarme libros para distraerme. Pero tengo que admitir que ni siquiera los abrí porque no tenía las fuerzas para pensar en que alguien tendría un final feliz y nosotros no. Nosotros no lo tuvimos ¿Por qué? Me lo pregunte durante días evaluando mis acciones y mis palabras; tu dijiste que el motivo era porque tus padres necesitaban otro ambiente y tu abuela los necesitaba a ellos. Pero ¿y tú? ¿Cuándo te mencionaste a ti? ¿Qué necesitabas tu o quien te necesitaba a ti en Georgia? Así que supuse que esa era yo. Que yo era la razón por la cual te fuiste. No fui lo suficiente para ti y a la menor oportunidad te marchaste. Me culpe. A mí. Por ti. Y no solo una vez, fue una y otra y otra vez._

_Pero entonces una mañana al abrir mis ojos me canse. Me canse de culparme y me canse de llorar. ¡Fuiste tú! Tú te marchaste porque tú lo quisiste. Rompiste nuestra promesa y de paso a nosotros. No por mí, por ti. Porque no quisiste seguir tu vida junto a mi ¡Tú! Empecé a investigar acerca de la universidad de Seattle, porque Edward voy a ir. A diferencia de ti yo voy a seguir con mis planes y con mi vida. Voy a continuar mi camino. Sin ti. Porque ya no te necesito. Me hiciste sufrir, me hiciste llorar ¿Y yo que hice? Si no amarte y adorarte. _

_No es justo Edward. Voy a estudiar y voy a ser alguien y un día me volveré a enamorar y tal vez esa persona quiera estar conmigo para siempre. Y tal vez no me haga daño y me rompa como tú. ¡Tal vez sea feliz! Y si no es así, si es un idiota y destruye mi corazón, estaré bien. Porque no cometeré el error de culparme de nuevo. Sabré como ponerme de pie y continuar. _

_Hoy Edward dejo atrás las lágrimas. Dejo atrás las pesadillas. El dolor. El hoyo en mi pecho. La lástima. La culpabilidad. Hoy en esta carta te lo doy todo. ¡Todo! Incluso mi amor. Ya no más, Edward. Me iré, me iré sin nada de ti ¿escuchas? ¡Nada! Adiós malos momentos, adiós malos recuerdos ¡Para siempre!_

_Adiós Edward. A ti. A tu amor. A mi amor. _

**_Atte:_**

_**Isabella Swan.** _


	3. Carta 2

**_29 Diciembre 2015_**

**_Para: Cullen_**

_Para cuando leas esta carta estarás visitando a tus padres y yo a los míos. Durante estos días que he estado en Forks me he dado cuenta que no te he preguntado que paso con la carta que te escribí hace más de un año. Estaba desayunando en la mesita junto a la ventana y de pronto cayó una tormenta: no ha parado de llover y no puedo evitar pensar en ti. En cómo me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo. Pero no soy egoísta, estás conmigo todos los días en la U, es justo que tus papis te tengan también un rato. ¿Me vas a enviar fotos de California? Te prometo que si para las próximas vacaciones tus papas siguen ahí, yo iré contigo._

_Regresando al tema. Mientras estaba viendo llover pensé en la carta y en que había pasado con ella. Creo que en ese momento me sentía demasiado herida y estaba cansada de sentirme así. Y elegí cubrir mi dolor. Solo te escribo esto para que sepas que este año junto a ti ha sido maravilloso. Tus dulces palabras, tus citas románticas, tu amor que me lo demuestras a diario me hizo pensar en antes de que te fueras. Mi Edward siempre ha sido así. Y en nuestra primera relación no fue diferente. Tú me trataste como una princesa, me amaste, me lo dijiste y aún más importante me lo demostraste. ¿Qué paso? Que me dolió perderte y de pronto no pude ser capaz de ver más allá de aquella tarde donde todo se acabó. No me permití ver un día antes cuando hacíamos excursión en el bosque y me tropecé con un tronco. Me tomaste en brazos y me cargaste el resto del camino preguntándome cada dos minutos si me sentía bien. Durante esos días grises no me permití recordar el día en que… bueno, en que el condón se rompió y estuve asustada, llorosa e insoportable durante toda una semana, pero tú no te marchaste e incluso puedo decir que jamás te vi asustado, al contrario me abrazaste y dijiste que estarías conmigo pasara lo que pasara. O aquel aniversario que pasamos en tu jardín con una cena al aire libre y un baile bajo la luna como testigo de nuestro amor. Esa noche me dijiste "te amo" más de lo que soy capaz de recordar. No quise pensar en cómo me defendiste cuando una chica del instituto, Tanya, te dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo. No pensé en que le dijiste que era todo y más de lo que podías querer o soñar en la vida. Y yo solo tenía en mi mente el que te irías. No me pasaron por la mente todas esas noches que volvía de estar contigo, como me lanzaba a la cama y rodaba sobre ella, tan feliz de haber estado contigo. No pensé en como mi corazón latía al sentir un abrazo tuyo, no recordé el sabor de tus labios o tus manos acariciándome. No pensé en cómo se sentía escuchar "te amo" proveniente de ti o que sentía yo al decirlo._

_A veces te pasa algo en la vida y solo piensas en lo mal que se siente o lo triste que es y no te das cuenta que hubo más momentos felices que amargos. Siempre hay más momentos felices. Siempre._

_Te amo Edward. No me arrepiente de hacerlo. No sé qué pasara con nosotros pero sin importar el futuro jamás me arrepentiré de lo nuestro porque se siente tan bien y es tan mágico que no me importa llorar una semana por una vida contigo llena de amor y alegrías. _

**_Tuya por siempre_**

_**Swan.** _


End file.
